Super Doctor
by Solangelo Love XOXO
Summary: Nico is in the infirmary for a check-up. Will wants him to get shots. Wrote thing for my best friend when she had to go to the doctor and get shots. Hope it's good. Solangelo
1. Chapter 1

Nico was walking to the infirmary for his weekly check-up. The day Nico had finished his three day forced stay at the infirmary, Will had made Nico promise that he'd come by once a week to be checked on until Will had said otherwise.

Nico walked into the infirmary and immediately caught the attention of Will Solace.

"Hey, Nico, follow me," Will ordered.

He led Nico to a little room, boxed off by a curtain. He motioned for Nico to sit on the bed. He hopped up, his feet not quite touching the floor.

"Stick this under your tongue," Will told him, handing Nico the thermometer.

After a minute it beeped.

"97.1. Normal enough for you," he muttered, writing it down.

They went through the rest of the check-up. Nico was about to slide off the bed when Will stopped him.

"Hold up, Nico. It's getting close to winter. You should get a flu shot."

"Flu shot?" Nico asked, trying not to sound horrified.

Will had to restrain himself from chuckling at the other boy.

"It's a small needle. I promise you, it'll be fine."

"Sorry, I don't do needles. Nope," Nico shook his head.

"You can hang out with the dead, chill in the Underworld all the time, go through Tartarus and back alone, sass Kronos, and pass up the chance you had to stab Octavian but you can't take a little 4 inch needle?" Will asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much," Nico shrugged.

"You're unbelievable," he sighed exasperated.

"I know," Nico chuckled.

"Come on, it's one shot."

"Solace, I said no and I meant it."

"You need this shot."

"I haven't been vaccinated in over 70 years. I'll take my chance with the flu this year again, Sunshine."

"URGH!" Will groaned. "You're getting the shot."

"No."

Will was about to argue back when he had an idea. An idea so crazy, it just might work. He picked up the shot and walked toward Nico.

"Fine," Will sighed.

"Good," Nico half smiled.

Suddenly Will leaned down and kissed Nico on the lips and he stuck the needle in Nico's arm. Nico made a noise that might have sounded like "argh!" had Will's lips not been on his. Will pulled back and put a band aid on Nico where his arm was now bleeding. Nico was trying to glare at Will, though the son of Apollo couldn't take him seriously with the furious blush that presented itself on his cheeks.

"You're free to go now," Will smiled.

Nico quickly jumped off the bed and walked as fast he could out of the infirmary with his arms crossed over his chest and his head looking at the ground so his hair hid his face. Will just smirked as he watched the son of Hades walk out.


	2. Now We're Even

Nico had been sitting in his cabin since his encounter with Will in the infirmary. He was mad at Will. He wasn't really mad about Will kissing him. He was more mad at how flustered Will had gotten him. Nico wasn't supposed to show much emotion. He simply didn't allow himself, but Will Freaking Solace had to make Nico break his own rules. By the time Nico had thought everything through, it was nearly time for the bonfire. Nico got an excellent idea to get back at Will.  
He exited his cabin and began walking to the fire. He took a seat between Percy and Jason, sitting directly across from Will.  
"Hey, Neeks," Jason greeted.  
"Hi," Percy smiled.  
"Hey," Nico nodded.  
"How'd your check-up go today?" Jason asked.  
"Eh, he gave me a shot. It hurt."  
"Sorry, bro," Percy shrugged.  
Then they started the sing-a-long.  
Nico waited a good hour, waiting for everyone to be settled and paying attention. The Apollo cabin took a break from singing.  
Will and Nico made direct eye contact from across the fire. Will smiled at him. Nico blushed, thinking about earlier. He took a deep breath and stood. Nico began walking over to Will. Everyone watched him, since he was the only person standing.  
He reached Will. He motioned for Will to stand. The son of Apollo did as Nico commanded. Before anyone could think or react, Nico pulled Will down by his shirt, kissing Will.  
Will was shocked for a moment, but soon responded, placing his hands on Nico's hips. They pulled apart after a few minutes.  
"Now we're even," Nico smirked.

**This chapter is dedicated to/for FangTobiasPercy. They gave me the idea for this chapter.**


End file.
